Users interact with computer networks such as the Internet using a variety of devices with differing interaction capabilities. Traditional desktop computers typically include a keyboard and pointing device, and often a camera and microphone, for user input, and a screen and speakers for providing output to the user. Tablets typically do not have a dedicated keyboard or pointing device; instead users use a touchscreen capability, either with their fingers or a stylus. Smartphones have similar capabilities as tablets, but typically smaller screens—as well as the ability to make telephone calls. Tablets and smartphones may also be able to vibrate, providing haptic feedback to their users.
Smart watches must fit on users' wrists, necessitating small screens, small or no speakers, and user input via voice or a finger. Special glasses or other wearable devices project images into space in front of users while still allowing users to see the real world, allowing augmented reality applications. Virtual reality goggles also project images into space in front of users, but block users' view of the outside world. Users interact with both types of devices by speaking, directing their gaze, or perhaps using gestures or pointing. Users' cars should not distract the driver, necessitating interaction mostly through voice, but screens and a pointing device or touchscreen may also be available to entertain passengers or for more complicated interactions while the car is not moving.
Not all of users' devices travel with them. Smart speaker systems are always connected in users' homes, interacting with users only through speakers and microphones. Smart televisions typically have large display screens and include or are connected to large speakers for output. Some televisions may display content in three-dimensional format (3D) as well. Users typically provide input to smart televisions using a remote control, optional keyboard, or using a microphone. Auxiliary devices connected to televisions use the television's screen and speakers for output and a remote control, optional keyboard, or microphone for input. Gaming systems also typically include large screens and speakers, and game controllers, gesture recognition devices, and optional keyboards for input.
Users often use more than one device at a time. For example, one user may watch television while reading content on a tablet, while another may edit a document on a desktop computer while listening to streaming music on a smart speaker system. Either user may pause to take an incoming telephone call or reply to a text message.